I Wish
by MikuxLen4ever
Summary: Len and Rin Kagamine are a happy 14 year old couple, and 16 year old Hatsune Miku is jealous of Rin because she might have a crush on a certain someone... MikuxLen LenxMiku RinxLen LenxRin
1. I Wish

This is RinxLen, MikuxLen, maybe a little MeikoxKaito later in the story. I'm making up as I go along,so yeah. This chapter is short because I had no ideas, but the others WILL be longer, promise.

Chapter 1:I wish

~Miku's POV~

I watch the couple stroll down the path and disappear from sight. I can't help but wishing it was me instead of the Rin holding Len's hand. I have a small-okay, maybe bigger than small-crush on Len Kagamine. But it's wrong, because he's dating Rin Kagamine. Rin's my best friend. But I'm still jealous….

I walk back inside the VOCALOID mansion to be greeted by Meiko and Luka. Meiko's obviously drunk again and Luka was trying to calm her down. I walked right past them into my green and blue room, which smelled like leeks.

Oh, I should introduce myself.

I'm Miku Hatsune, age 16. I have long, teal hair that reaches almost down to my ankles. My eyes are a shiny aqua. And- I should stop bragging about myself, you'll find out later, I suppose.

I sit down at my desk and stare at the wall. I heard Master was planning a duet for Rin and Len. _Another _duet. Since when have Len and I done a duet? It's "Electric Angel" . I nod off into a dreamless sleep as I think about how nice it would be to be doing the duet to Len.

~Len's POV~

I smiled as I held Rin's, my girlfriend, hand and strode down the little dirt path with her into the woods. Miku had watched us until we were out of her line of sight. She looked like she longed for something, someone maybe? I don't get girls sometimes, like when Rin doesn't find her food in the morning, she goes psycho. But when she finds it, she turns perfectly happy and starts eating.

Girls.

I'm Len Kagamine, age 14. I love bananas, probably more than anyone on Earth _should _love bananas. Even my _hair _looks like bananas. My hair is bright yellow and sticks up in fat spikes, and I wear a small ponytail in the back. I deep blue eyes, which makes me think of the ocean.

My best friend is Miku, the girl of leeks. Even her room smells like leeks! She is crazy sometimes…

But Rin is my one and only, of course.

Me and Rin sit down at an abandoned picnic table next to the clear blue lake. I wrap my arms around her. It's kinda cold, going into winter like this.

I kind of stare off, thinking about the duet I'm doing with Rin, "Electric Angel".


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2:Jealousy

Don't worry, I'll do Rin's POV soon!

~Miku's POV~

I awoke to the smell of bananas and oranges...of course. I must've fallen asleep at my desk…ugh…I drooled…

I slipped on a simple white dress and put my long teal hair into braids and hopped down the stairs into the kitchen. I _was _hungry, but I wasn't in the mood to eat anything.

I decided maybe I could go shopping with Rin-Chan today, to get my mind off things. I've been thinking more and more about Len lately...

Miku, stop it. Len has a girlfriend already. Pull yourself together.

I plastered a fake smile on my face happily stepped foot in the kitchen"Rin-Chan, you in the ki-"

I stopped dead. I would've cried right there on the spot, if it wasn't for Luka coming up behind me and asking me something.

Rin and Len were kissing.

_Deeply._

That hurt. It shouldn't have, but it did.

Luka noticed the expression on my face and looked at Rin and Len in the kitchen. She took my hand and led me away from the kitchen, into the living room.

"Miku, what's the matter?" Luka stated, bluntly.

"N-Nothing's the matter, Luka-San, what was your question?"

"If you're sure…." Luka sounded kind of doubtful. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted me to cook you something, since I know you don't like oranges and bananas together…."

I gathered myself together. I actually like bananas and oranges separate, but not together….

Ironic.

"No, I didn't feel like eating. I was just going for a walk, maybe," I immediately didn't feel like shopping anymore. Rin was my best friend, but I think jealousy is taking over me…

I'm not right. I'm wrong. I shouldn't have these feelings. I feel like just…going into another life. Where I never met Len. I couldn't feel the pain of not having someone you love.

I ran outside and immediately regretted my outfit choice. It was freezing! I ignored it and kept walking.

And walking…..And Walking…

I stopped at the park to sit down. I felt like an ice cube. I rubbed my bare arms to try and get warm, and I saw a tall boy with dark blue hair walk toward me.

Kaito.

He's here probably every day. He has that scarf of his-I bet he's warm.

"Miku-Chan, what's up?" Kaito sat next to me and his deep blue eyes stared into mine. I have not romantic feelings for him whatsoever. I hope he doesn't have any for me, either.

"Nothing, just came for a walk.." I looked up at the sky and the wind slightly ruffled the tips of teal hair that escaped my braid.

"You usually go for a walk when something's wrong,"

"Nothing's wrong, just leave me alone for a while!" I practically snapped at him and immediately regretted it.

"Oh…Okay..Sorry, Miku.." He frowned a little and got up from the bench. First, he lent me his scarf and I thanked him but didn't accept it. He shrugged then and walked away.

That guy.

~Rin's POV~

_Omigosh…Is Len going to kiss me?_

That sentence went through my mind when I watched Len lean in and look into the same blue-colored eyes he has.

Sure, we've kissed each other on the cheek, the forehead.

But…Never lip-kissed.

My heart beat faster as I scooted closer, my body taking over.

He pulled my face to his and gently placed his lips on mine, pulling my body closer to his until I was pressing against him.

I wish my cheeks hadn't got red….

He had began to untie my bow when I heard a slight gasp or something from the doorway.

Poor Miku witnessed it…

Sure, Miku's an older girl, but she doesn't really get these things. She doesn't like to witness kissing and things like that.

I immediately broke away from Len and fixed my bow, then wiped my mouth. My cheeks were still hot, I could tell.

She blushed from embarrassment and turned back around as Luka led her away from the kitchen. I feel bad. Len and I shouldn't have gone that far, we're young. 14. I'll just forget about that for now….

I found out that I had left the banana in the microwave too long. It was just supposed to get warm and squishy, but it's pretty much melted now…Len won't mind. He'll like it either way.

I grabbed my orange juice and sat in the living room, immediately turning on the T.V. I can tell Len is pretty embarrassed too…

I saw hurt in Miku's eyes. Why? I don't know. I really hope she doesn't have a crush on Len. Miku is Len's best friend, besides me. They were always spending time together as children, and I was always the third wheel. I admit, I was jealous. One night, we were at Miku's 13th birthday party, and I heard Len say that by the end of the night, he'd have Miku as a girlfriend. I decided that was _not_ gonna happen, so I put a stop to it and snagged Len myself. I'm sure I liked Len more. I was sure Miku didn't like Len back.

Until now.

I'm not so sure anymore.


	3. Teasing

I is sad cuz I messed up on the Doc Manager and accidentally deleted chapter 3, and it's not saved in my documents on my computer…..

Now I have to rewrite –

I don't own Vocaloid and never will. :'(

~Miku's POV~

The…The teasing…it's back. I thought it was gone…

I was teased back in 5th grade, because my hair was too short, and I had so many freckles.

I thought once I fixed that, it would be okay.

It was, until now.

Now I'm "Sky Hair" because of my teal hair. I'm "four eyes" because I wear glasses when I read.

And the pain of not having the one you love, and knowing it's wrong.

Too much to take in…

I stepped into the shower fully clothed.

The water was searing hot, but I ignored it and let it burn my skin through my clothes.

I dropped the blade once or twice, but I finally got the hang of it.

I cut.

And cut,And cut.

Until I was dizzy.

Until all I could see around me was pink, clear water.

It hurt, but it felt good. It helped me forget the troubles….

The next day, I told Luka-San that I was leaving. She tried to stop me, but I ignored that.

Meiko and Kaito kind of took it…normally. I'm glad they didn't try to stop me.

I fled that day from the mansion. I couldn't bear to tell Len I was leaving. He would just have to find out himself.

I'm sorry, Len.

~Len's POV~

Damnit, Len, why couldn't you see? Why didn't you see before?! You could've helped!

From the moment I looked at her after I shared the kiss with Rin,I knew.

I liked Hatsune Miku. No, _loved._

I learned that she had gone away, and I think I know why.

I know she got teased….I didn't help.

I was too busy doing things with Rin to even think about Miku anymore.

I am such a dumbass…

I don't know how, but I _will _find Miku.

_**I will.**_

~Rin's POV~

Miku-Chan ran away.

I have no idea why. I wonder if Len knows yet. I haven't seen him in the past few days. He told me he was going to Mikuo's, Miku's brother, house. He hasn't been back home since, though.

I know he's okay, he always is.

I just wish I knew why Miku ran away.

I hope….

I hope it's not because she likes Len.

I hope with all my heart.

Because if she does….

She _will_ pay for it.

Ooohhh, Rin-Chan's getting a little eeeviiil…

Heh.

Thanks for reading, more to come soon!

Oh, KaitoxMeiko is going to be a whole separate story. I'm working on it.


	4. Chasing

Chapter 4: Chasing

~Rin's POV~

I knew it. I _knew_ it! Miku liked Len!

I wished it wouldn't be true.

And now that Len went after her….

I'm mad. Len shouldn't go after Miku. Miku's my-Well,…_was _my best friend. Not anymore. She betrayed me. Here's pretty much how the day went.

"Luka-Saaan, Meiko-Chaaan, where's Len?" I shouted from my room. I'm too lazy to take a few steps to the living room.

"He went after Miku. He didn't tell you?" Meiko was the one who answered me, because Luka was passed out on the couch.

"N-No, he didn't tell me! That ignorant-"

"Rin, you okay? You're face is red and you seem angry…"

"No,I 'm fine! Just gimme space," I ran out the door and slammed it satisfyingly.

That ignorant bitch is trying to get attention, isn't she? From Len, I know it! She likes him, and is trying to get his attention and keep him away from me! That's not gonna happen.

I _won't_ let it happen.

~Miku's POV~

I ran to a friend's house, in search of help. I didn't really want it, but I needed it if I was going to the place I'm planning to go to.

I covered up the cuts with my sleeves and pounded on the door. Hopefully, she'd answer.

A girl with bright green shoulder-length hair and goggles answered the door.

"Gumi, I need your help," I tried my best to sound normal.

"Uh…Miku-Chan. Hi. We haven't seen each other in a while..So, what do you need help with?" Gumi seemed a little…different. I brushed it aside.

Again, I tried to sound normal, but failed. "Y'see,I'mplanningsomethingandIneedtostayhereafewdayssoIcanplanit!" I spoke super fast….

"Excuse me…?" Of course she couldn't understand me.

I repeated it. "Y'see, I'm planning something and I need to stay here a few days so I can plan it.."

"Uh,sure…I was about to go somewhere. Do you need anything?"

"A knife could help."

"A knife?! For what?!" Heh. It was funny seeing Gumi panic.

"It's..classified," What? I couldn't think of any other word to describe it.

"Bottom drawer…." She said it as if she was scared. She then left in a hurry. Silly Gumi. Always in a panic.

I worked out a route to just travel..wherever I guess, then did my usual work in the bathroom.

Of course I always clean up. Don't want Gumi to try and help….

Oh, How I wish I could've stayed.

But no.

It would've been impossible.

~Len's POV~

"Damnit, Rin, what're you doing here?"

Yeah. Rin found me and tried to take me back home. I was on the way to Gumi Megpoid's house…

"Len-Kun, what're you doing?!" She practically _hung_ on my arm, nearly pulling it out of its socket.

"I'm going find Miku-Chan…"

"But why? Stay here with me!" She's clingy…Gosh.

"Because. I realized…."

"Realized what?"

"I love her,"

"Me. Don't you mean _me_?" The look on her face when she said that….ugh.

"No. I like Miku. A lot. Love. So, let me go,"

"Where are you going to find her?"

"Hopefully at Gumi's house," DAMNIT. Why'd I tell her?

Rin shot off like a rocket to Gumi's house, with me chasing her. "RIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Of course, with me being so skinny and having the body of a flat-chested girl, could barely catch up to a girl that was so athletic and fast, like Rin.

I couldn't help thinking:

"_Can I really leave Rin? It's a year…Not much, but it is to me…Can I?"_

I don't really know right now, but I have to get to Miku.

And, good thing…

Gumi's house is far away enough. Unless Miku ran. She is faster than everyone in the school put together.

She ran the school track (1 mile) in 23.2 seconds.

So, she could reach Gumi's house in maybe…10 minutes?

For us, it could probably take an hour or so….

Oh gosh.

Are Rin and I still together, or what….?


	5. Mansion 2?

I have freaking Writer's Block. This is going to be my last chapter for this story until Friday, unless I get an idea. I'm so lazy ;w;  
Seriously, Rin, you belong with Oliver or Mikuo. OuO Let it go. xD  
Never mind, I'm looking at reviews and I don't wanna make people sad.  
C'mon brain, COME UP WITH AN IDEAAAAA  
And sorry my chapters are always so short…. Eh.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mansion 2?

~Miku's POV~

I did my work with the knife and set out from Gumi's house without waking her in the early morning. I'm so…lonely. I don't know where I'll go. Maybe...Maybe I'll go to the other Mansion, which is just a city away. From what I remember, the ones in Mansion 2 are Gakupo Kamui, Teto Kasane, Neru Akita, Haku Yowane, and Aoki Lapis. Gumi didn't like living in a mansion, so she chose a house. I'd rather live with someone else.

So, I pulled up my sleeves and started toward Mansion 2. I tripped on my teal hair once or twice before hoisting it into a high ponytail so I wouldn't trip.

I _did _bump into a few people on my way. They seemed familiar, but I ignored everyone and kept on going. I decided not to run. I didn't want to.

And I realized,

I didn't bring anything.

No food, drinks, clothes…

How am I gonna live? Ah, I'll find a way. I'm capable. I'm glad I brought my ponytail holders though. I need to cut my ha-

Off topic. Sorry.

The thing I keep thinking as I walk on the side of the backroads is,

_Does Len even care about me?_

~Rin's POV~

I'm way faster than Len. So I reached Gumi's house first.

It took us, roughly, an hour. Give a few minutes, maybe.

I pounded on Gumi's door while I waited for Len to catch up. How I love him so much to _never let him leave me._ He's too perfect to let get away. But, I'm helping find Miku because it's part of my plan.

Woah. I'm starting to sound like Neru.

Sor-ry!

Gumi answered the door and I kept up to my usually bubbly and happy self. "Hi, Gumi-San! Len's coming, just a second," I pointed to Len, who was finally coming up to the porch and totally breathless. It was such a funny sight.

Len blabbered on about me not waiting for him but I made him sit down to catch his breath and continued my conversation with Gumi.

"So, have you seen Miku-Chan around? She's ran awa-"

"Yes, I've seen her. She stayed the night here, but she was gone by this morning. I don't know where she's going, but she dropped a hairpin and it was over there," Gumi pointed toward the next city, where Mansion 2 was. "And maybe she went in that direction."

"Kaythanksbye" I didn't feel like staying long and dragged Len away from the house. He was still huffing, so I let him rest for a while before heading off.

I hope we catch that sky-haired brat before she reaches Mansion 2. I mean seriously, the others will just take her in and help her. Pity her.

Hatsune Miku used to be my best friend, but I couldn't care less about her now.

~Len's POV~

Rin's not even waiting for me. She just bolts ahead and leaves me to jog slowly.

I've been waiting for the right moment to tell her, that, I'm in love with Miku more than Rin. I barely even like Rin anymore. She's always too…excited. She gets very mean sometimes, too….

Damnit, why did I ever have to kiss her in the first place? Why didn't I help Miku with the teasing.

Because I only care what happens to me. The teasing wasn't happening to me, but once I realize it…

I care too much.

* * *

Rin's getting a little…_psycho_ there.

C'mon Len, just tell Rin you don't love her and go on with it!

I personally _**hate**_ RinxLen a lot. So much that I italicized, underlined, and bolded _**hate.**_  
MikuxLen FTW! LenKu!


	6. Night Time

Woah, Chapter 6 already? YOU GUYS BETTER BE HAPPY!  
I'm working my butt off and my brains out to write this! But I'm so glad you wonderful people are enjoying my story. Thank you people! OuO  
Again…Writer's Block. *insert grumpy cat face here*  
Sorry this is a short chapter

* * *

Chapter 6:Night Time.

~Miku's POV~

I've been walking for quite a while. I'm barely even close to the city. It got dark so I decided to try and sleep on the ground off to the side, near the forest. I'm not scared. I don't even care if I get eaten. Nobody would care. It would just be more mocking of me….

Whatever. I soon fell asleep, but my dreams are horrifying nightmares….

In one, I told Len my feelings, and he…

He…

He rejected me and attempted to make everyone in the Mansion hate me…

It was terrible. I woke up shaking all over and all sweaty. Ugh….Now I'm starving.

It looks like rain soon…

Maybe it will.

_Hopefully_ it will. Then, I'll get sick. Yay.

~Rin's POV~

We've been walking for hours now. I stopped running because Len would never catch up. I suggested we set down to sleep, and we found a spot near the woods, off to the side of the road. I'm going into the woods for some peace and quiet. Len's always blabbering about _something_. Ugh.

I walked for about five minutes straight into the woods and game around this little lake and sat down to rest there. I think I'm just gonna stay here the whole night.

Ah,peace from the war going around in the outside world.

~Len's POV~

Rin and I were walking and she finally mentioned getting some sleep. I'd gladly take a rest. It was getting dark and we found a spot near the forest. Rin went into the forest for peace, which I'm glad for.  
I needed some peace myself. Rin can get pretty overwhelming.

I really hope we find Miku soon.

I'm trying to sound cheesy here-My heart _aches_ for her. Cliché enough? Good.

I drifted to sleep and had horrifying nightmares about finding out Miku was dead and gone, or we never found her….

Terrifying thoughts.

* * *

I have BIG plans for the next chapter….Okay, maybe not _that_ big. But special plans. OuO  
Thanks for reading! Love 'ya!


	7. I Wish I Knew

So, from what I've been told, since my username is MikuxLen, I should only write LenKu stories.  
I can write whatever I want, bish, so don't criticize my writing, kay?  
Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated…I'm not allowed on my computer on weekdays.  
Well, here we are…

* * *

~Miku's POV~

It rained, but I'm not sick or anything. Oh, well.

But…Len found me. He actually looked for me? Just...wow.

Funny that Rin wasn't with him. I didn't ask. I didn't _want_ to ask.  
Just happy that Len wanted to look for me.

He took me home and I ate some leeks, finally happy to eat something.

I went in my room an asked Len if he wanted to sleep in my room, because I'm feeling shaken up at the moment.

He said yes. Yay.

I crawled into bed and was nearly asleep when I heard Len whisper,"Miku?"

I sat up. "What…?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I don't know what happened then, but next thing I knew, he had pulled me out of bed and close to him.

Gosh, fairy-tale endings do come true.

I wish I could've known before….

I wish.

Len's POV~

I finally found Miku near the spot I settled down at by the road.  
I'm glad she didn't go too far, because then I would have never found her.  
I spotted a something shift a little ways to go from me, and I crawled over to find Miku. I was glad that Rin wasn't here at the moment. She's probably still deep in the woods.

She can stay there for all I care.

I shook her awake and kinda blushed when she woke up.  
Damn my red cheeks.

I think she noticed, but that's not important. She smiled when she saw me, so, good sign..I think.

It took a few days, but I finally lugged a weak and hungry Miku back home. And may I say adorable.

Oops. We left Rin.

Maybe she can fend for herself, because I'm not talking to her anymore.

Well, I took Miku in her room because we were both tired, and she asked me if I wanted to sleep in her room tonight.

I said yes, naturally.

Later on, I was still worried about Miku. I didn't now if she was asleep or not, but I whispered to her.

"Miku?"

She sounded nearly asleep, and I immediately regretted waking her up. "You sure you're okay..?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I don't know what I meant to do, or wanted to do, but I stood and pulled her from the bed and close to me.

I wish I could've known her feelings for me before.

I wish.

~Rin's POV~

He left me in the woods. Alone. He could've come get me and told me he was going home.

I'm going back, alright, and I'm going to get my Len back.

No matter what it takes.

I wish that teal-haired brat was never born.

I wish.

* * *

Ok, so, I was gonna write more than this, but I have NO more ideas, and I think I'm going to end the story here. Thanks for reading….


End file.
